


And Then She's Dead

by hwanghyxnjins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Creepy, Death, Haunting, Horror, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyxnjins/pseuds/hwanghyxnjins
Summary: follow me on twt: @hwanghyxnjins_ and @godleeminho





	And Then She's Dead

And then she was dead. Her body as cold as ice. Brown hair fanned out around her head on the bed where she laid, like a halo of melting chocolate. A woman sobs above her, pleading her to leave, praying to any of the gods above to give her one last chance to stay. But she won’t come back, she can’t. It was her time to go, and everyone knew it. But, it wasn’t always like this. A few weeks ago, everything seemed perfect, a little… too perfect.  


Genevieve shrieked as she opened the car door, her ten year old feet landing smoothly onto the driveway of their future home, she dashed towards the front door, around the back, and walked the entire perimeter of their newly acclaimed house. Her parents, unloading some of their belongings from the trunk, helped the moving men, and the larger items, in the moving trunk.  


“Genevieve!” her mother called, “Come help us move Soonie into our new home.” She paused, waiting for an answer. There was none. “Genevieve!” she yelled.  


“Sorry, Mom,” gasped Genevieve, “It’s just, there’s this really cool tree in the backyard. There’s even a little hole that I can sit in!”  


Her mother shook her head, smiling fondly at the young girl in front of her.  


“We can explore later, just help us by getting Soonie settled in, okay?  


Genevieve skipped towards the car, opened the car door and grabbed the carrier that held Soonie, her pet cat. Treading slowly, back to the house, Genevieve thought about how she was going to decorate her room. But then again, there were more important matters at hand. The tree located smack dab in the middle of their backyard. And yes, there was a hole at the base of the tree, big enough to fit her even when she grows. She decided that tomorrow, she was going to get up as soon as the sun rose, and explore the mysterious tree in the back of her house. She set the cage at the base of the stairs. Running her hand up the bannister as she stepped her way up to the second floor. There was only one bedroom upstairs, and it had a perfect view of the road in front of her house. She’ll be able to see the sun rise, which had put great joy into her petite body. Everything was perfect. The size of her room, the sight outside her windows, even the quaint little bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She sighed in glee, blissfully unaware of what was yet to come. She made her way downstairs, waving to some of the men who were helping them shift their furniture into the living room. Soonie meowed at her, waking up from her nap.  


“Do you want to be fed, Soonie?” she pondered. Deciding that maybe cat was indeed hungry, she poured some food into the bowl, unlatching the door of Soonie’s cage. Once most of their stuff was moved into each of the rooms, Genevieve decided that it would be a good time to check out the tree. She dashed out the door and into the backyard, feet tapping softly on the lush green grass grown in their backyard. The tree was still there. And the hole, looming above her, seemed a bit frightening now that she was so close to it. It was a peculiar tree, perfectly circle, and the hole seemed like it was cut out from the tree. The insides were smooth, and flat to the touch. Something crunched underneath her foot. Raising it up, she noticed all kinds of items lying on the ground. Bones. Bones of unidentifiable beings. Genevieve took one step out of the tree and promptly fainted, dreaming of pink skies, where the sun never set, and life was just right.  


When she came to, she had no memory of the tree, but that day, she had managed to chain her life force to the tree, like all of the other curious children that came before her.  


“Genevieve!” her mother cried, tears streaming down her face, “We were so scared for you sweetheart, you passed out next to the tree!”  


“....What tree,” Genevieve replied, “I don't remember a tree?”  


“I guess it was the fall that made you forget, there’s a tree in our backyard, you can play with it, just avoid passing out again, okay?” her mother answered.  


That night, she couldn;t sleep, she tossed and turned, and tossed some more. When the morning came, she got up and walked slowly downstairs, smelling the aromas of the breakfast her mother was cooking. She sighed dejectedly, her mother turned around.  


What’s wrong,” inquired her mother, “You’re not usually this sad in the mornings”  


“I just had some weird dreams last night,” Genevieve answered, “Something about trees and witches.” She shivered at the thought.  


“It’ll be alright,” her said with her soothing mom voice on, “But please be careful around the tree, we don’t want you getting hurt, okay?” And with that, she turned back towards the stove, focusing on the food that was about to burn.  


“I don’t really know if I want to explore the tree anymore,” Genevieve said out of the blue, “It looks kind of creepy.”  


“That’s what I was about to say!” her mother replied, “But, your dad wouldn’t listen to me, saying it might be cool, for you to play with. But, I still think you should stay away from the tree. Especially with what happened last time.”  


“Okay, Mom,” Genevieve promised, “I won’t go there anymore.”  


And thus, days were normal. But that didn’t last a very long time. Every now and then, Genevieve would wake up screaming, voice full of terror and pain. Crying out for anyone to save her. Her parents were worried, of course, but didn’t know what to do. Most of the words she spoke in her sleep sounded like some demonic language. But there was only one word that they could understand. Tree. Out of the many garbled sentences that she spoke, only “tree” was comprehensible. And so, after a few weeks of mindless muttering and ear splitting screams that kept them up at night, Genevieve’s parents decided to take matters into their own hands, destroying the tree once and for all. The plan was simple. Cut down the tree, burn it to the ground, and especially, leave no trace of it behind.  


As the next day began, Genevieve’s father took his saw and prepared to cut down the tree. As the tree tilted towards the ground, Genevieve started getting sicker and sicker, taking on a pale green colour in her cheeks. Once the tree collapsed onto the ground, Genevieve started breathing heavily, running up to her room, and burying herself in the blankets. Her mother, rushed to her side, giving her medicine, and cold cloths, drenched in ice water. But when the fire started burning the wood, and she was developing a fever, her mother realised that the tree was her life force. Cutting it down would only kill her. But it was too late, because when she rushed outdoors, the only thing could was a pile of blood red ashes in the place of what once stood an ancient tree. She quickly explained this to her husband, choking out sobs, as she voiced out her fears. They ran upstairs as quickly as they could, only to find their daughter, looking as beautiful as ever, panting out short breaths. 

And then she was dead. Her body as cold as ice. Brown hair fanned out around her head on the bed where she laid, like a halo of melting chocolate. A woman sobs above her, pleading her to leave, praying to any of the gods above to give her one last chance to stay. But she won’t come back, she can’t. It was her time to go, and everyone knew it. But, it wasn’t always like this. Because just a few weeks ago, everything seemed perfect, a little… too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: @hwanghyxnjins_ and @godleeminho


End file.
